bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Frolic Emperor Kira
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50656 |no = 864 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 129 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A disciple who was sealed in Ishgria. After having been disgraced by the defeat he suffered at Karna Masta's hands, his powers slowly began to regenerate. However, even after he had fully recovered, he still couldn't break the barrier he found himself sealed in. Watching Kira struggle, a higher ranking god promised him his freedom as long as he destroyed the other five disciples within the barrier. He accepted the god's proposal on the condition that their resurrection could be possible in the future, and then promptly began hunting them all down. |summon = So I'm stuck with you, huh? I'll show you something. A world you've never seen before. |fusion = So you finally got it, huh? Good, I'll reward ya then. In my own time, though. |evolution = I'll teach you how to really win. Survive! Surviving means you won't lose. | hp_base = 5126 |atk_base = 2021 |def_base = 1768 |rec_base = 1689 | hp_lord = 6640 |atk_lord = 2500 |def_lord = 2175 |rec_lord = 2088 | hp_anima = 7532 |rec_anima = 1850 |atk_breaker = 2738 |def_breaker = 1937 |atk_guardian = 2262 |def_guardian = 2413 | hp_oracle = 5747 |rec_oracle = 2326 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Flashing Demon Blade |lsdescription = Large boost to critical damage & great boost to damage dealt to weaker elements by Light and Dark types |lstype = Attack |bb = Xeno Verto |bbdescription = 14 combo Light & Dark attack on all enemies, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & large boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Adversus |sbbdescription = 17 combo Light & Dark attack on all enemies, adds chance of reducing enemies' Atk and Def for 1 turn & big boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Inverse Light |ubbdescription = 21 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies, big boost to Atk for 3 turns & large boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Supreme God's Opposition |esitem = |esdescription = Adds chance of repelling 15% of damage taken when attacked |evofrom = 50655 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Disciples of the Gods |addcatname = Kira3 }}